The bunny's dream
by Kozupi
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si el Conejo se dispone a soñar con su amado Tigre y es interrumpido justo en ESE moemnto? Dah, sólo una excusa para lemmon... Yaoi, BarnabyxKotetsu


Advertencia: Yaoi, principalmente lemmon, poco argumento (?

Disclaimer: Tiger & Bunny no me pertence en lo más mínimo, solo uso sus personajes paracumplir mis propias fantasías D:

* * *

><p><strong>The bunny's dream.<strong>

Capítulo único.

Barnaby Brooks Jr. se encontraba como tantas otras noches, solo en su apartamento luego de un agitado día de trabajo. Quizás no era el lugar más acogedor del mundo, pero él allí se sentía seguro; libre. Sentado en su confortable sillón de una pieza, cambiaba uno por uno los canales esperando encontrar algo que despierte su atención. Y no fue así hasta dar con una repetición de Hero TV de ese mismo día en el que justo estaban pasando la captura que había hecho junto con su viejo compañero. Y fue al ver esa repetición, que recordó aquella sensación que tuvo ante un roce accidental de la mano de Kotetsu a su entrepierna. Luego de quitarse los trajes, el mayor se había empecinado con ver el color del bóxer del rubio, dado que éste se había burlado del amarillo patito que llevaba puesto. Entre tanto forcejeo, la mano de Kotetsu se había resbalado y había dado sin querer en una zona un tanto peligrosa.

Quizás en ese momento Tiger no lo había notado, pero ese pequeñísimo contacto había despertado, sin quererlo, el miembro de su compañero, quien lo ocultó vistiéndose rápido y yéndose a su departamento apenas despidiéndose de sus compañeros. La mitad del viaje a su casa había sido demasiado incómodo para el pobre Barnaby, pues aquella excitación no quería irse tan rápido, y apretada entre su ropa le llegaba hasta a doler un poco.

Por suerte al llegar ya había logrado suprimir sus deseos, pero ver aquella noticia en la TV le hizo pensar nuevamente en él aún en contra de su voluntad. Nuevamente algo en él se estaba despertando, pero esta vez no había ninguna razón para la cual tener que detenerlo. Apagó el televisor y echó un poco hacia atrás su asiento, quedando recostado mirando hacia el techo. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar a su querido _Sempai. _

No habían tenido demasiadas escenas comprometedoras pero con sólo pensar en su figura, en su voz diciéndole tiernamente _Bunny-chan,_ le alcanzaba para que algunas cosas se pusieran _duras_. Dejó que sus manos lentamente desabrocharan su pantalón para luego acariciarse con suavidad su miembro por encima de su ropa interior. Al hacerlo recordó esa misma tarde, cuando la cálida mano de Kotetsu había hecho lo mismo, e imaginó que era él quien lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

–Ah… Kotetsu-san… –un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios, mientras su mano hacía un poco de presión entre sus piernas.

–_Al fin me dejaste verlo Bunny-chan. Siempre creí que el rojo te sentaba bien… _

El rubio podía sentir al castaño sobre él, podía verlo casi desnudo, sólo con aquella pequeña prenda amarilla que hoy había podido espiar, y con algo no tan pequeño por debajo de ella. Su cuerpo era tan perfecto, el cuerpo de un hombre bien cuidado y por sobre todo, un hombre experimentado.

–_Bu~nny… Déjame ver un poco más, ¿sí? –no podía negarse ante aquella voz tan dulce, ante aquellos ojos cafés que lo miraban cariñosamente, y rápidamente sus manos bajaron un poco su _pantalón junto con el bóxer, dejando su miembro afuera impaciente por ser tratado.

Con una de sus manos lo agarró firmemente, pensando siempre que era su amante el que lo hacía, y comenzó a moverla con lentitud.

–_Siempre quise ver a mi Bunny-chan de esta forma, ¿sabes? –decía el mayor mientras no dejaba de acariciarlo–. Eres tan hermoso… –sus ojos cafés miraban fijo las verdes orbes del conejito, quien cada segundo que pasaba lo deseaba más y más._

–Kotetsu-san… Hazlo más… rápido… –el deseo del rubio era incontrolable. Estaba completamente metido en su fantasía, moviendo su mano al ritmo que el Kotetsu de sus sueños lo hacía.

Sus gemidos se iban haciendo más urgentes y fuertes, estaba llegando a su límite más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado. Y era aquello lo que más quería, acabar en la mano del felino, llenarlo de su ser.

–_Quiero sentirlo Bunny-chan… Hazlo, no te contengas…_

Barnaby estaba a punto, no iba a aguantar mucho más. Sentía como su cuerpo ya no le respondía, su mano prácticamente se movía sola sin detenerse.

–Ah… Kotetsu… No aguanto… –gemía sin control, sintiendo como se acercaba al clímax.

_Riing… Riing…_

Pero no lo logró; justo segundos antes de alcanzarlo el sonido de una alarma lo hizo detenerse y volver a la realidad de un tirón. Agitado y sorprendido, miró a su alrededor tratando de identificar el sonido que lo interrumpió.

_Riing… Riing…_

–¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? –se preguntó al darse cuenta que era el timbre de la puerta.

Su corazón dio un salto y su miembro aún erecto palpitó al ver en el visor de la cámara de la entrada la figura de su compañero, recostado sobre la pared del pasillo esperando que le contesten. Tratando de normalizar un poco su respiración, apretó el botón del micrófono y atendió.

–Ah.. Kotetsu-san, ¿qué… sucede?

–¡Bunny-chan! Vine a traer tus lentes, hoy te fuiste tan rápido que los dejaste caer, haha. Mm… ¿Sucede algo, estás bien? Se te nota raro…

–Ah… gracias. No, no sucede nada, sólo déjalos ahí que ya voy a por ellos…

–¿Eh? No seas malo Bunny, vine hasta acá al menos invítame un trago… Hoy es viernes, ¡embriaguémonos hasta no recordar quienes somos!

–Kotetsu sólo vete… Ah… –sin poder evitarlo, su mano se había posado nuevamente entre sus piernas, tratando de terminar lo que había empezado– Nos vemos mañana… –finalizó y volvió a tocar el botón, dejando sólo la cámara encendida para ver unos segundos más el rostro de su amado.

–Bunny me preocupas, déjame entrar, ¿sí?

Pero Barnaby ya no le escuchaba, nuevamente estaba sumido en su fantasía, con un Kotetsu que ahora estaba usando su boca en lugar de su mano.

–_Bunny-chan travieso… ¿Por qué te escapaste hoy? Esta vez no te dejaré ir tan fácil, vas a dejarme probarte… Verás cómo el tigre se devora al pequeño conejito… –la boca del mayor recorrió suavemente el miembro del rubio, haciéndolo gritar de placer sólo con un mínimo contacto._

Brooks ya no podía reprimir lo que sentía, tenía toda la excitación acumulada y sólo quería dejarla fluir, y además aún podía ver de reojo a Kotetsu por el visor de la cámara parado allí sin saber cómo estaba el joven por él. ¿Por qué aún no se había marchado? ¿Iba a esperar allí toda la noche? Eso no importaba, él estaba ahí y sólo hacía a su fantasía un poco más caliente.

Volvió a mirar entre sus piernas y pudo ver claramente como su compañero, como buen felino, lamía lentamente toda la longitud de su miembro, subiendo y bajando, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

–_¿Te gusta, Bunny-chan? –preguntó sonriendo, antes de atraparlo por completo con su boca, haciendo que el aludido diera un gemido aún más sonoro que todos los anteriores. Sin obtener respuesta, Tiger comenzó a subir y bajar con su boca, haciéndolo a cada segundo más rápido. _

Barnaby podía sentir la calidez del castaño sobre él, y eso lo enloquecía. Sabía que ya no iba a aguantar mucho más así que simplemente se dejó sucumbir ante su imaginación, y su mano se movió tan rápido como en su sueño lo hacía la boca de su amado. Quería terminar, descargar todo en la boca del viejo y obligarlo a bebérselo. Aquella idea fue lo que faltaba para llegar; bastaron unos segundos más para que el rubio soltara todo, junto con un último gemido del nombre de su amante.

La habitación volvió a ser lo que era antes. Barnaby estaba agitado, recostado sobre el sillón, con ambos brazos colgados a un costado. Aún sentía un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, y tenía vagas imágenes en su cabeza que inconscientemente le hacían sonreír.

–Eh… ¿Bunny-chan?

Como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, el rubio se sentó en un rápido movimiento y miró sorprendido el visor, con Kotetsu aún esperando en el pasillo fuera de su casa. Estaba recostado contra la pared, con una mano rascando su cuello, como siempre suele hacerlo cuando no sabe como decir algo.

–¿Ya… acabaste? –preguntó mirando hacia un costado, sin atreverse a dirigir sumirada hacia la cámara.

–Acaso tu… –miró con pánico el aparato de seguridad, y para su desgracia vio que la luz del micrófono aún seguía encendida. ¿Acaso escuchó todo? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué le iba a decir?–. Por favor viejo, sólo vete… –la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento era inmensa, estaba seguro que nunca más podría volver a verle a los ojos de nuevo.

–Vamos Bunny, soy hombre también. Entiendo lo que pasa, sólo que debes tener más cuidado, haha… –el castaño alzó su mirada hacia la cámara y le sonrió. El rubio no pudo evitar ruborizarse, a pesar de que sabía qué él no podía verle desde afuera–. Dime Bunny… ¿En quién pensabas? ¿Acaso era Blue Rose? ¿O alguna de tus tantas fans?

–No- No te voy a decir… Sólo déjame ¿Sí? Y por favor nunca toques el tema…

–¡Estoy bromeando Bunny! –el joven podía notar que la sonrisa de su amigo había cambiado, podía hasta decir que de alguna forma era una sonrisa de complicidad–. Ya sé que pensaste en mí, lo pude escuchar. Y déjame decirte que me siento halagado de ser yo el dueño de tus fantasías…

Barnaby apartó la vista de la cámara y quedó en silencio, completamente rojo. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras, ¿debería pedirle pasar? No, eso sería una locura, definitivamente.

–Hazlo Bunny-chan, déjame entrar. Sé que lo quieres, y ¿sabes algo? Yo también lo _deseo_… ¿No puedes verlo? –el mayor agachó la mirada, incitando a que el rubio haga lo mismo. Barnaby se sorprendió un poco, y nuevamente algo en él despertó. Podía ver que el bulto de su compañero lucía un poco más grande de lo que luce generalmente–. ¿Sabes que esto sucedió sólo por escucharte, no? ¿No vas a hacer algo al respecto?

–Kotetsu-san…

–Siempre tratando de ocultar lo que sientes, ¿no es así Bunny-chan? Pero recién estuviste hermoso, me hubiese encantado verte… Ver como es el verdadero Bunny sin ninguna máscara…

El mayor comenzó, para sorpresa del conejo, a desprenderse el pantalón y bajarlo un poco junto con su ropa interior. Lo hacía de manera seductora, siempre mirando fijamente a la cámara, esperando que su mirada traspasara el cristal y llegue a los ojos del joven rubio.

–Ábreme Barnaby… ¿No era esto lo que querías? –decía mientras con su mano agarraba su miembro con suavidad. Dentro, el pequeño conejito ya estaba nuevamente excitado, pero aún así la vergüenza no le dejaba abrir la puerta. Sin embargo no había por qué contenerse dentro de la habitación, después de todo sólo él estaba mirando, el único vulnerable era Kotetsu.

–¿Por qué debería abrirle a un viejo como tú, eh? ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme Kotetsu? –Barnaby sonrió tras decir aquellas palabras, seguramente el viejo Tigre reaccionaría ante cualquier tipo de desafío.

–¿Viejo, eh? No parecía importarte mi edad hace unos minutos, Bunny-chan. Abre y verás lo que este viejo es capaz de hacer…

–¿Por qué mejor no me lo muestras ahora, Tiger-san? –Barnaby no podía evitarlo, aquél juego le encantaba. Siempre admiró la confianza de Kotetsu, la valentía y su decisión ante lo que quería; y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él era el que ahora sentía dicha confianza. Se sentía poderoso–. O tengo una idea mejor… ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que yo te haría si cruzaras esa puerta?

–¿Qué sería capaz de hacerme un niño como tú, Bunny-chan? No es así como se le habla a un mayor… No me amenaces…

–_Lo primero que haría sería besarte esa boca para que dejes de desafiarme, Tiger-san. Lo haría con pasión, hasta dejarte sin aliento. Mordería tus labios, sentirías mi lengua acariciar la tuya y te haría desearme aún más de lo que lo haces ahora, Kotetsu-san._

Sin poder controlarlo, la mano del hombre había comenzado a moverse en un lento sube y baja, y sus ojos se habían cerrado, tratando de imaginar la sensación de los labios de Barnaby contra los suyos. Pensar como aquellas mordidas le volvería loco, tal como lo estaba ahora, rendido ante el pequeño conejito.

_Terminaría de quitarte toda esa ropa que traes, y te daría la vuelta para que quedes de espaldas a mí, apoyado en la pared. Mis manos acariciarían tu abdomen mientras mi boca se encargaría de tu cuello, tus hombros y tu espalda. Sentirías mi lengua lamiendo tu cuerpo, bajando por tu espalda lentamente, hasta llegar allí._

La mano de Barnaby también había empezado a hacer su trabajo, e iba siguiendo el ritmo lento que Kotetsu estaba llevando. Pero el rubio no quería seguir por mucho tiempo así, no iba a parar hasta ver a su Sempai vuelto loco por él.

La imaginación de ambos estaba a su máximo, uno quería dominar, y al otro en el fondo no le importaba ser dominado. Cada uno jugaba el juego del contrario, y les encantaba hacerlo.

_¿Lo sientes verdad Tiger-san? Mi lengua lamiéndote justo allí... ¿Lo habían hecho antes? Siéntela empujando suavemente, queriendo entrar en ti, tal y como planeo hacerlo más adelante yo mismo, y no precisamente con suavidad…_

Kotetsu podía imaginarlo, podía sentirlo... La mojada y suave lengua de su amigo jugueteando con su cavidad, era algo nunca antes experimentado por él. Y a la lengua le siguió un dedo, y luego otro más, moviéndose dentro con un poco más de urgencia. Sentía como entraban y salían, rozando sus paredes y haciéndolo sentir en el cielo.

_¿Te gusta, verdad? –inquirió el rubio al observar que el ritmo del castaño había aumentado–. Y te va a gustar mucho mas Kotetsu…_

–Bunny… no... Ah… –su mano parecía actuar por sí sola, subía y bajaba sin parar, haciendo un poco más de presión sobre sí mismo.

–_No te imaginas como estoy yo por tu culpa… Vas a tener que hacerte cargo tu de esto… –el rubio no estaba en una situación muy diferente, ya no había marcha atrás en aquello, iba a seguir hasta el final. En su mente lo único que quería era poseerlo, hacerlo completamente suyo–. Vas a sentirme, viejo…_

Y así fue; sin que fuera realidad, pudo sentir el miembro erecto del rubio abriéndose paso dentro de él. Sentía como lentamente se iba deslizando hasta su punto más sensible, haciéndolo soltar un fuerte gemido, que sólo logró encender más al rubio. Podían imaginar cada detalle como si fuera real, sus cuerpos sabían exactamente como se sentía el otro, aún si nunca antes se hubieran tocado de aquella manera.

_Comenzó moviéndose suavemente, esperando que el castaño se acostumbrara, pero ya luego ni él mismo aguantó y empezó a embestirlo con fuerza. Le encantaba oírlo gemir de aquella manera, y él tampoco se reprimía. Ambos querían demostrarse lo mucho que les gustaba, todo lo que se deseaban. _

–Bunny… –el morocho estaba en su límite, unos segundos más así y acabaría allí mismo–. Déjame entrar…

–_Hazlo allí Kotetsu… Sé que lo quieres, hazlo conmigo… –el rubio estaba a punto de llegar, y quería ver a su amante hacerlo frente a él, ansiaba saber que él era el único dueño de su deseo._

–Bunny… Ahh...

–Kotetsu-san… quiero… –apenas podían hablar, ambos deseaban hacerlo más que nunca. Sus manos no se detuvieron, iban juntas en cada movimiento.

–¡Ahhh….! –un último gemido casi al unísono indicó que todo había acabado. Sólo siguieron oyéndose sus respiraciones agitadas, y el latir fuerte de sus corazones. Se quedaron así en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el mayor interrumpió con aquella calma.

–¡Agh Bunny-chan, mira el desastre que quedó aquí por no dejarme pasar! –se quejaba el castaño mientras acomodaba su ropa y veía el suelo y la puerta de Barnaby manchada por su culpa–. ¿Me dejas pasar, si? –pedía mirando a la cama, poniendo una carita como de un hijo a su madre pidiéndole un juguete nuevo.

En eso, un sonido indicó que alguien sacaba el seguro de la puerta y luego ésta se abrió tan sólo un poco. Un brazo salió por ella, sosteniendo un paño color verde, que por inercia Tiger agarró.

–Por favor limpia lo que has hecho y luego quizás considere el dejarte pasar…

La puerta se cerró.

–¡Bunny! ¡No seas así, quiero pasar! ¡Te haré arroz frito, si quieres te enseño! –comenzó a quejarse el mayor, como un niño, mientras golpeaba la puerta esperando que se abriera nuevamente.

–¡Cálmese Kotetsu-san y haga lo que le pedí! –dentro, Barnaby sonreía. Por más frío que fingiera ser, en ese momento se hallaba sumamente feliz. Se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejó caer, suspirando y rogando que el tigre termine de una vez. Las excusas para no dejarlo pasar se le habían agotado…

* * *

><p>Ne, lo mío no es el lemmon, me falta pulirlo D: Pero espero que aunque sea les haya entretenido.<p>

Ya sé, no hay mucho argumento, simplemente que laserie terminó y quería verlos juntos de alguna forma.

Si está bien, mal, zafa, debo dejar la escritura, me gustaría que me lo digan por review. No soy escritora profesional, por lo que suscomentarios me ayudan mucho a mejorar.

Gracias a los que lean hasta el final.

Cya~


End file.
